Some of previously known sleeping capsules are of the type in which an air outlet opening and an air inlet opening are so formed as to open to a sleeping compartment of a capsule main body, such as the one disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Kokai Publication No. (1992)100545. In such a conventional sleeping capsule, an evaporator is disposed midway along an air passageway by which the inlet opening and the outlet opening are connected together, and air cooled by the evaporator is supplied to the sleeping compartment.
Problems To Be Solved
In a sleeping capsule of the conventional type, indoor air drawn in through a single inlet opening formed at the feet of a sleeping person is cooled as described above. Thereafter, the indoor air thus conditioned is supplied to a sleeping compartment through a single outlet opening formed at the feet of the sleeping person. And, the sleeping capsule provides such air conditioning that a set temperature pre-selected by the sleeping person is maintained uniformly throughout the sleeping compartment.
The above-mentioned sleeping capsule, however, suffers from a problem that it is not suitable for providing thermo-physiologic comfort to the human body. In other words, examination of the optimal temperature of the human body by individual regions shows that the head is lowest in human body optimal temperature and the optimal temperature gradually increases from the head toward the feet. Stated another way, a so-called “keeping one's head cool and feet warm” temperature distribution is suitable for providing thermo-physiologic comfort to the human body.
Commonly-used sleeping capsules offer air conditioning control merely capable of keeping the entire sleeping compartment at a set temperature and therefore lack to give a comfort feeling to a sleeping person.
Bearing in mind the above-described problem, the present invention was made. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to control a sleeping compartment of a capsule main body so that the sleeping compartment is placed in an air-conditioned state suitable for providing thermo-physiologic comfort to a sleeping person.